


With My Teeth

by unscheduledmakeouts



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shy BlushingVirgin!Blaine goes to a party and meets experienced Skank!Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With My Teeth

Blaine has  _no idea_  what he's doing here.

His transfer to McKinley had happened rather quietly and no one had seemed to show any interest in talking to him once he got there. He'd gotten accustomed to walking through the hallways unnoticed, no friends by his side and no one who even looked at him twice. That's not to say that he liked it this way, but it was his reality now.

Until he'd found the invitation in his locker.

He'd had to lie to his parents about a sleepover with friends he didn't even have and take a huge detour so they wouldn't see him walking to the bus stop not far from their house. He'd had to change clothes not-so-stealthily in the back of the bus because he knew his parents would've noticed if he went off to a 'sleepover' in a button-down and his favourite tight jeans. He'd been seconds from a nervous breakdown in the bus, wondering if it was all a prank to humiliate him. But he'd never spoken to anyone at McKinley, never done anything to provoke anyone or even to make people aware of his existence. In truth, he'd been scared but he'd convinced himself to walk with a straight back and confident steps as he approached the front door. He hadn't even needed to knock, it had flown open and a bunch of drunk, giggling girls had tumbled out and left the door open for him to sneak in through.

And now he's standing here, in a corner of an unfamiliar kitchen with an almost untouched bottle of beer in his hand. No one has said hi, shown some sign of recognition or acknowledged his presence in any way whatsoever.

_What the hell am I doing here._

He doesn't even know whose house this is, all he knows is that it's big with two floors and absolutely crammed with people in different states of drunkenness. He recognizes different faces from school here and there but they all seem to look right through him. He takes another sip of the beer and winces a the bitter taste. He's seriously considering just giving up and taking the bus back home, he doubts anyone will notice.

He's letting his eyes roam once more over the crowded, noisy room when a movement and an unfamiliar flash of pink in the doorway catches his eye. He stretches his neck to see better and into view comes a guy he's sure he's never seen before. He's dressed in a loose grey shirt with rips across the shoulder and the tightest black jeans Blaine has ever seen, and his chestnut hair is streaked with pink and impeccably styled. The dim light of the room is reflected by his eyebrow piercing and stud earrings and Blaine's pretty sure he can see a put-out cigarette dangling from his fingers. The guy is scanning the room, his pink lips slightly pursed and his fair skin standing out among all the other people.

_He's beautiful,_  Blaine realises, his heart speeding up a little. His hair looks so soft, and his skin so smooth and...  _oh_.

Suddenly Blaine can't breathe because the guy is looking _right at him_. His gaze is intense and he's not looking away like everyone else has. He's looking, actually  _seeing_ , and his beautiful lips quirk up the tiniest bit as if he likes what he sees. Blaine can feel his heart beating in his throat and he grips the beer bottle tighter as the guy takes one step towards him, and another, and-

"Kurt!"

The guy -  _Kurt_  - holds Blaine's gaze for a couple more seconds before he turns away to face a pretty girl whose hair is more pink than blonde. Blaine's pretty sure her name is Quinn, and she's clearly friends with Kurt.

"Where were you? We've been waiting for you," Blaine can hear her say before they both turn their backs to him and somehow find a place to sit down around the crowded kitchen table. When Blaine looks at the people around them he can see more piercings, more colourful hairdyes and dark clothing. Kurt is seated so that Blaine has a perfect view of his profile as he's talking to Quinn and Blaine can't look away. Kurt's body language is so elegant, so smooth and refined for someone who's a part of that group. Blaine remembers overhearing people talking about them; the skanks. They almost never attend classes - which would explain why Blaine has never seen Kurt before - and spend most of their days hanging out and smoking under the bleachers. Blaine knows they're the kind of people his parents would ground him for associating with but his eyes are still glued to Kurt, to the slope of his back and the curve of his lips. He doesn't think he's ever seen someone so beautiful.

As the minutes pass he grows more frustrated and slightly mad because Kurt was on his way to  _talk to him_ , dammit. And then Quinn had to come and steal his attention and Blaine's sure Kurt has forgotten all about the quiet, shy boy in the corner by now. Blaine could always go up to him and... no, no no  _no_ , he couldn't. He'd never get any words out and everybody would laugh at him. He's just going to have to face the fact that Kurt is way out of his league.

_He'll probably never even look at me again._

Blaine barely has time to finish the thought before Kurt is doing just that. Looking at him. Again. With the same intense gaze, his head a little bent down and the corner of his lips quirked up. Quinn seems busy talking to someone else at the table and Kurt places a hand on her shoulder and gets up, so gracefully that Blaine swoons a little, from his chair. He's walking towards him again, zig-zagging a little in the crowded room and Blaine can feel his palms sweating. He wishes he could bend his head down and hide his furiously blushing cheeks but Kurt is holding his gaze with determination and he can't look away. When he finally stops, a couple of inches closer than expected, Blaine can't breathe. His eyes... they're incredible. Even in the kitchen's dim light he can see so many nuances of blue and grey swirling in them and his mouth suddenly feels dry.

"You're new here."

It isn't a question and Blaine isn't sure if he could answer if it was, he's too enchanted by the sound of Kurt's voice. It's high-pitched, clear and... absolutely  _perfect_. He just nods, hoping it doesn't look nervous or jittery. Kurt's smirk widens the tiniest bit and his eyes flutter down to Blaine's lips before returning to his own.

"What's your name?" Kurt asks, eyes glittering as he inches a little closer, making Blaine's heart jump in his chest.

"I-I, um, it's... Blaine. My name's Blaine."

"Blaine," Kurt says and Blaine shudders at the sound of his voice saying it.

"And you're Kurt," he says without thinking, mentally slapping himself once it's out. But Kurt just continues to smirk, his eyes raking over Blaine's face and getting caught on his lips again.

"I see my reputation precedes me," he murmurs, the suddenly deep sound of his voice sending a thrill down Blaine's spine. He's never had anything like this happen to him before and he feels like he should be scared or at least more intimidated but all he's feeling is his entire body  _screaming_  for Kurt, to be closer to him, to do...  _unspeakable_ things to him. Things that Blaine hasn't done to anyone, never even gotten close, and barely dares to think about even when he's alone in his dark bedroom, desperately stroking himself and muffling his moans into a pillow.

"I -" Blaine begins, without any idea what to say, but he's interrupted when Kurt leans in close and breathes hot on his neck before moving his lips up to his ear.

"Those pants leave so deliciously little to the imagination," Kurt whispers hotly, his smooth lips lightly grazing Blaine's ear as they move. Blaine almost drops the beer bottle and his eyes flutter close at the sensation of Kurt's breath and lips on his skin. Kurt crowds a little closer and places a warm hand on his hip, so close to where he's straining against his jeans and Blaine almost-but-not-quite succeeds at biting back a whimper. Kurt laughs softly against him, dragging his lips up his neck.

"A blushing virgin, eh? Those are my favourite," Kurt growls, gripping his hip a little harder. "I could free you from those pants, you know.  _With. My. Teeth_ ," he continues, biting lightly into Blaine's neck between words. Blaine's mouth is open and he's pretty sure he's panting slightly. He just wants to surrender completely to Kurt, to this beautiful and devastatingly sexy guy who seems to know exactly what he's doing to him. His cock is aching in the confines of his pants and he can feel the heat radiating from Kurt all over his body.

"K-kurt -"

"Do you want me to fuck you, Blaine?" Kurt breathes in his ear while dragging a long, pale finger down the inside of his thigh and oh  _god_ , Blaine has never been this close to coming in his pants.  _Yes_ , his body screams,  _yes yes oh god yes, please_...

"Kurt! Kuurt! Come on, we're going smoking. Smythe has some new top notch stuff from his new dealer."

Kurt only moves away by half an inch but Blaine feels it so clearly and he bites back the sound of protest. Kurt lifts his head and looks Blaine in the eyes again, silent, intense, licking his lips. Blaine's breath is caught in his throat.

_Please don't leave._

"Are you... are you going?" he stutters out, not knowing what else to say. Kurt smirks again, leaning in until his lips are almost, almost on Blaine's.

"Don't worry, blushing virgin Blaine," he breathes against his lips. "I'm still very interested as to what's hiding inside those pants."

Blaine wants to move, wants to move forward and kiss him but he doesn't, he's frozen in the spot and then Kurt moves away and all the heat from his body disappears. But the heat in his gaze is still there, and so is his smirk as he coyly bites his lip.

"I'll talk to you later," he says in a sultry voice, dripping with intent, before he turns around and hooks arms with Quinn and Smythe and walks out the door, hips swaying. Blaine just stands there, dumbstruck and dizzy and hard, the beer bottle hanging dangerously loose between his fingers.

_What just happened?_

*

 

By the time Kurt gets back into the kitchen, Blaine's still hard.

He has finished the beer he almost dropped when Kurt pushed him up against the kitchen counter and is just starting his second one. To an experienced drinker it would hardly do anything, but Blaine's only ever had alcohol once before and there's a subtle but pleasant buzz spreading throughout his body. When he spots Kurt entering the room again a sharp thrill of heat shoots straight to his cock and he swallows, licking his lips. Kurt has his arm around Quinn and they're laughing about something, Quinn mock-punching him in the arm and Kurt giggling as he tickles her waist in revenge. Blaine watches them quietly, heart pounding in his ears and very aware that he's swiftly becoming infatuated with Kurt. Sure, the guy has a tough exterior and probably sleeps around a lot, but someone who has such wonderful laugh crinkles around their eyes and is given such fond looks by Quinn has to have a warm and tender heart somewhere under the torn clothes and the cigarette smoke.

Or at least that's what Blaine desperately wants to believe.

He brings the bottle to his lips and takes another sip, managing to swallow it right before Kurt looks up and sees him, his eyes still faintly glittering with traces of laughter. Blaine's head is swimming with how beautiful he is, so happy and relaxed and  _god, I want to make him look like that._

He's so lost in staring at Kurt's face that he almost doesn't notice when he turns to look at him. Those beautiful eyes meeting his yank him out of his trance though, and he feels his heart speeding up again as Kurt untangles himself from Quinn and walks over to him. The sly smirk on his full, pink lips is in place and Blaine can hardly take his eyes off Kurt's mouth to look him in the eye, something Kurt seems to notice.

"Why hello again, Blaine," he says, crowding in close and putting his hands on the kitchen counter on each side of Blaine's hips. "I see you're right where I left you. Enjoying the party?"

"Yes," Blaine answers, surpised at himself for managing to keep his voice steady. "Yes, very much so," he adds, unable to stop staring at Kurt's lips.

_I wonder what it would feel like to kiss him._

"I can see that," Kurt chuckles, crowding in even closer and pushing his thigh between Blaine's willingly parting legs. "As a matter of fact... I can  _feel_  it," he growls, and Blaine gasps as he feels Kurt's erection press against his own. Kurt is so warm, and Blaine can feel his cock throbbing slightly under the layers of clothes and he's never felt anything this amazing in his life. He shifts a little, the friction causing him to moan softly. Kurt bites his lip and leans in.

"You're so sexy when you moan for me, Blaine," he breathes right into Blaine's ear. "I would love to hear the sounds you make while getting fucked," he growls, rocking his hips slightly and Blaine has to reach up and grab Kurt's shoulders to keep himself steady because  _oh my god_. "Would you like me to find out?"

"Yes, yes,  _god yes_ ," Blaine babbles, not even sure what he's saying because he's literally  _seconds_  from coming in his pants and he never wants this to stop, ever. When Kurt pulls away he whines but is silenced by a finger on his lips.

"Come with me," Kurt says lowly, taking Blaine's hand and pulling him along as he walks through the kitchen. Blaine can feel himself blushing, his erection clearly visible through his tight jeans but no one seems to notice. He's extremely aware of Kurt's smooth hand in his and he almost trips over the empty bottles scattered on the floor because he's too busy staring at Kurt's ass in those blessed jeans.

Kurt drags him up the stairs to the upper floor where there are decidedly less people, although most of them are making out and dry-humping and Blaine's pretty sure he can hear actual sex sounds from the darkest corner. He blushes harder but doesn't have time to think more about it because Kurt pulls out a small silver key from his pocket and unlocks a door, pulling Blaine inside and closing the door behind them.

"How did you -" Blaine starts to say but is silenced when Kurt pushes him up against the door and kisses him, hands on his hips and hard cock pushing against his own through the fabric of their jeans. Blaine moans into Kurt's mouth and his hands find his neck, holding on tightly as Kurt kisses his breath away. Their hips rock together slowly and Blaine is aching, aching for Kurt, for his cock, for  _everything._  He's never felt anything like this before.

When Kurt pulls away for air he continues to trail kisses along Blaine's neck, turning them around and backs him up against the bed that Blaine didn't have time to notice before. When the back of his knees hit the bed he makes a small sound and Kurt suddenly stops, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Tell me you want this," he whispers, his fingers gripping Blaine's hips possessively. "Tell me you want me to fuck you. You have to say it."

" _Yes_ ," Blaine breathes back, his arms tight around Kurt's shoulders. "Yes, I want it, I want you to fuck me. _Please_."

Kurt growls deep in his throat and surges in, crashing their lips together again as he tips Blaine onto the bed with a strong hand on his back. He settles between his legs and slots their hips together, bucking down hard and making Blaine dizzy with need. Kurt bites into his neck and sucks hickeys into his collarbone and Blaine is moaning loudly into the room, not caring who might hear outside. They scoot higher up on the bed, all while kissing and rocking together, until Blaine's head is on the pillows by the headboard. Kurt sits up and swiftly pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it in a corner and Blaine's mouth falls open at the pale perfection of his broad chest. He runs his hands over the smooth skin of Kurt's abs and pecs and lets his thumb graze over a nipple, causing Kurt to shudder.

"Your clothes. Off.  _Now_ ," he growls, bending down to kiss Blaine again while pulling at the hem of his dress shirt. "Fucking buttons..."

"Just... just tear it," Blaine whimpers, not quite believing his own ears. But Kurt wastes no time as he grabs the fabric and sends buttons flying, exposing Blaine's chest. Blaine suddenly feels embarrassed but it quickly disappears when he sees the way Kurt is looking at him.

"Oh god," Kurt breathes, so quietly that Blaine almost doesn't hear it. He feels himself blush and shudder as Kurt's fingers trace the outlines of his lean muscles. In theory, Blaine knows he has a nice body. There's just never been anyone else to see it before, to look at and explore him the way Kurt is doing now, but Blaine doesn't feel embarrassed by the scrutiny. Instead he feels appreciated, sexy,  _wanted_. Kurt bends down to lick and suck gently at his nipple while fumbling to unbutton both of their jeans and Blaine arches his back and moans.

Kurt kicks his own pants off impressively fast for such skinny jeans and moves to kiss a trail down Blaine's chest, his warm lips making Blaine shudder and gasp. He stops at the jeans that are unbuttoned but with the fly still up, and Blaine looks on, mesmerized, as Kurt pulls down the zipper with his teeth.

_Oh fuck that's hot._

Kurt nuzzles at Blaine's cock through his underwear as he slowly pulls down his jeans, causing Blaine to buck up and whimper. When his pants are finally off Kurt starts to mouth at his hard length and Blaine moans helplessly, feeling drunk from pleasure. Kurt's mouth is so  _soft_ , and  _warm_ , and Blaine can't help but imagine what it would feel like around his cock and the thought causes him to twitch, still trapped inside his boxer briefs.

"Oh... K-kurt -"

"So needy," Kurt mumbles against his cock, moving to mouth over the sensitive head while moving to finally pull down his underwear. He pulls them down his legs and Blaine barely has time to kick them off before Kurt grabs his cock and sinks his mouth down over him.

_Oh my god._

Blaine has to slap a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans because Kurt's mouth feels  _incredible_  and he's pretty sure he's going to die. He's bucking and moaning helplessly as Kurt sucks him, swirling his tongue expertly over the head and taking him deep, so deep, into his wonderfully tight throat.

"Don't cover your mouth," Kurt says hoarsely, pulling off to lick at Blaine's balls. "I want to hear you."

Blaine does as he's told, fisting the sheets instead as Kurt licks a line up his shaft before taking all of him again, his fingers gently massaging his perineum. He moves his mouth fast up and down, tongue pressing against the underside of the head and Blaine is writhing in the sheets. He can feel his orgasm building, his moans becoming broken as he nears his release.

"Kurt I-  _oh fuck_ \- Kurt I'm going to, going to..."

And Kurt just sucks harder, moves faster, and Blaine bucks up into his mouth and moans and comes harder than he's ever done, his vision whitening out as the waves pulse through him and Kurt takes his load into his mouth and swallows it expertly. Blaine comes down slowly, Kurt licking at his cock and kissing his hip bones.

"That... that was..." Blaine stutters out, not sure if he'll ever be able to describe it in a way that does it justice. He still can't catch his breath.

"We're not done yet," Kurt says in a hoarse voice that makes Blaine's cock twitch again. _I made him like that._ "I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to come again, and it's going to be even better," he continues as he reaches under the bed and pulls out a small box. From it he takes a bottle of lube and a condom and tosses them on the bed by Blaine's waist before leaning up to kiss him slowly. Blaine is still buzzing with both aftershocks and the need to get hard again.

"Just relax," Kurt says, grabbing the bottle of lube and scooting down between Blaine's legs again. "Trust me, I'll be gentle. Okay?" He looks up at Blaine while squeezing lube onto his fingers, his eyes lust-blown but sincere and Blaine nods, licking his lips.

"Okay."

The first finger feels weird at first but when Kurt starts moving gently and massaging his inner walls it feels  _oh so right_. It's not long until Blaine asks for more and Kurt gives it, finding his prostate with two fingers and causing him to groan deeply, his hips bucking off the bed. By the third finger he feels the stretch and a little bit of pain but it's not too bad, and he's hard again and really too turned on to care. Kurt is licking at his cock and scissoring his fingers in his ass and Blaine is whimpering softly, begging brokenly for Kurt's cock.

"Ready?" Kurt asks as he pulls his fingers out and rolls on the condom, slicking himself up with lube in the process. He bends forward to kiss Blaine again, lingering by his face when he pulls away. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Blaine pants, trying to raise his hips to get contact with Kurt's cock. "I promise, I'm ready."

Kurt doesn't say anything, he just lines himself up with Blaine's hole and looks him into the eyes again before slowly pushing in, his breath coming rougher for every inch. Blaine tries to hold still, biting his lip as the stretch turns to almost-pain but he doesn't tell Kurt to stop and soon he's bottomed out.

"Oh god," Blaine breathes, eyes closed and breath caught in his throat. He feels so  _full_ , it's... it's incredible.

"Does it hurt?" Kurt asks in a low voice, gently kissing his neck.

"No, no, god  _move_ , just move, please," Blaine begs, opening his eyes and meeting Kurt's dark gaze. And when Kurt starts to move Blaine groans brokenly, clinging to him because it feels  _so good_ , he can't believe that something can actually feel this amazing.

"You're so tight,  _shit_ ," Kurt breathes in his ear, hips bucking forward into Blaine at a slow but steady pace. "God, I can't believe I'm the first to fuck your perfect ass. You should have guys lining up and begging you to let them fuck you, oh my god," he moans, biting into Blaine's shoulder.

"You feel... shit, Kurt, you feel so good," Blaine groans, moving his hips to meet Kurt's thrusts. "Move... faster, please," he whimpers and Kurt complies, shfting a little on his elbows and starts to move his hips faster, changing the angle slightly and...

"Fuck!" Blaine sobs as Kurt hits his prostate, feeling his throbbing cock jerk on his stomach. "Fuck, fuck, fuck...!"

"So good, Blaine, so good," Kurt moans kissing and biting his neck and snapping his hips forward at a ruthless pace. "You're so  _pretty_ , god, you're so pretty while getting fucked."

Kurt hits Blaine's prostate on every few strokes and Blaine can feel himself getting close again, can feel the tight coiling of heat in his stomach and the desperation settling inside him. Kurt is so beautiful above him, cheeks red and eyes bright and mouth open, panting and moaning in a way that makes Blaine's orgasm build up even faster.

"I'm close, oh fuck, don't stop," he begs, shifting a little so the angle changes again. "Oh god, right there!"

He reaches down, desperate to stroke his neglected cock, but Kurt grabs his hand and swiftly pins it down to the pillow above his head.

"No," he breathes, eyes dark and voice raw. "You come on my cock, and _from_  my cock, or you don't come at all."

Blaine whimpers and bucks, looking into Kurt's eyes and feeling his thrusts send him closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm going to come," Kurt breathes, hips moving even faster. "Come with me, come on, you can, I know it," he urges, his words cut off by extremely sexy little moans and Blaine can tell he's really close. He writhes under him and moans helplessly as his climax rapidly approaches, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"Come on," Kurt moans, biting his lip. "I want to feel you around me, fuck, want to feel your tight ass come on my cock, come on..."

Blaine is panting, almost screaming out his pleasure and then Kurt hits his prostate just right one last time and he actually screams, his body convulsing uncontrollably as he comes, his cock pulsing hard and spilling on his stomach. It just takes two more thrusts and Kurt is coming too, biting into Blaine's shoulder to muffle his moans. They ride out their orgasms together until they've both come down, Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine and both of them breathing roughly.

"I -" Blaine begins but is once again silenced by Kurt's finger on his lips.

"Shh," he says in a groggy voice, a small smile on his lips. "Talking disturbs the afterglow."

"Can we talk later then?" Blaine asks before he can really think about what he's saying. Kurt blinks up at him, chewing on his lip in thought.

"Maybe," he answers, cuddling up to Blaine and resting his head on his chest.

_I'll take it_ , Blaine thinks as he wraps his arm around Kurt's warm, pliant form.


End file.
